So close
by Chibiscuit
Summary: An Atelier Meruru drabble. Mimi pays Totori a visit for some alone time. However... Totori/Mimi


**Yep, another Atelier Meruru drabble! This time for another pairing I just absolutely love~  
Also be aware that I have successfully resisted the temptation to call this 'My neighbour Totori'**.

**Note: This takes place after Mimi's final event. Not directly afterwards but it has already happened.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!  
**

* * *

**So close**

It was a slightly chilly yet beautiful day in Arls, as it was often these days, perfect for gathering. So that's what Meruru had left to do, together with her two bodyguards for the day, Sterk and Rorona. Not that you could really call Rorona thus, nor did she really see herself as such either. Her help was undeniable however, in more ways than one. Meanwhile Totori was left alone in the atelier, taking care of any requests that might come in while the princess was away. Mimi, who usually hung around near the atelier, had noticed Meruru and Rorona leave and decided to pay Totori a visit. She waited a while, figuring that if she entered right after Meruru had left it'd be a bit suspicious.

'_This should be fine',_ she thought after a few more minutes. One more careful glance around to see if no-one was around and she was off. After a small knock on the door, she entered and excused herself politely as if she wasn't aware that the princess was out.

"Is Totori-", she stopped as she noticed the reason for her visit nodding off on the couch. "Totori?", she tried but got no reply. Mimi sighed disappointed. Just when they could be alone again, Totori has to be asleep.

The adventurer stared at her. _'That idiot… she's going to catch a cold if she sleeps in a place like that.'_

Mimi contemplated waking her up, but decided against it. Totori had probably worked too hard again and would need the sleep. Suddenly getting an idea, Mimi looked around again to be sure she couldn't be seen. Then she quickly yet quietly went to the bed and took some sheets from it. She took them to Totori, lifting them above her head to ensure they didn't drag over the floor. It was quite a sight to behold. Had Totori been awake she'd surely have laughed, Mimi was certain. And though she'd get annoyed then, she wouldn't really mind all that much. Seeing Totori smile was worth everything to her.

Snapping from her thoughts, Mimi unceremoniously dropped the sheets in a heap on the couch next to Totori. The alchemist soundly slept on.

Mimi took one sheet and prepared to put it over her friend. She stopped short when she noticed the multicoloured gleam of the rainbow pendant she'd given Totori. An uncontrollable happy smile broke out on her face. Mimi was just so glad to see that Totori wore her gift. More so than she'd ever dare to admit. And it looked so good on her too! Lovingly, she put the blankets one by one on Totori who immediately snuggled closer to the warmth. Mimi held her breath each time, afraid Totori might wake up and catch her in the act.

'_There.',_ she thought satisfied. Now Totori could sleep nice and warm. Mimi smiled softly at her. The pendant reminded her again of when she'd given it. She'd been so nervous, but also so happy to have finally gotten the chance to tell Totori how she felt. And the alchemist's response had been more positive than Mimi could've hoped for, yet also surprising to her.

'_Silly girl, how could I ever hate you?' _Mimi thought, still gazing at Totori's peaceful, sleeping face.

They'd been so close that time, so close…. Maybe, if Meruru hadn't been present, then they might have even kissed…

Mimi blushed at the thought but couldn't help wondering what it would be like. Unconsciously she began leaning in closer and closer towards Totori until she was mere millimeters away. Mimi could feel her heart racing in her chest. Just a little closer…

Totori let out a small groan in her sleep, jerking Mimi out of her trance. She backed off, face beat red. Nonono, this was wrong, she couldn't do this. It would be unfair and dishonourable towards Totori to kiss her while she was asleep. Besides, if they were going to share their first kiss, Mimi wanted Totori to be awake… Her blush deepened at her own thoughts but she couldn't deny them. She didn't want to either.

Calming her heart and fighting down her blush, Mimi decided to leave before she did something she'd regret later on or before someone saw her. She stealthily headed for the door and with one hand on the doorknob she looked back once more and whispered softly before leaving,

"Sleep well, Totori."

'_I love you.'_

* * *

__**I got inspired by 'Airhead' by Kiyare for the "asleep on the couch" thing. I liked the idea and wondered how it would go with Mimi and Totori and voilà this drabble was born!  
**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Chibiscuit  
**


End file.
